Dreams
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: Slash;Jace&Alec. ¿Cuántas veces, Alec? ¿Cuántas veces soñaste con esto? ¿Cuántas veces te has despertado a mitad de la noche a tomar duchas frías? Y es que innumerables veces ha sido esto una fantasía que te cuesta creer que sea real. Para Mel & Annie.


»**Disclaimmer**: 'The Mortal Instruments' pertenece a la perra de Cassandra Clare. Amén.

»**Summary**: Slash;.-Jace&Alec-. ¿Cuántas veces, Alec? ¿Cuántas veces soñaste con esto? ¿Cuántas veces te has despertado a mitad de la noche a tomar duchas frías? Y es que innumerables veces ha sido esto una fantasía que te cuesta creer que sea real. Para Mel & Annie.

»**Nota**: He leído 'The Mortal Instruments' y _Fucking Jace_... Lo amé. Twilight puede irse mucho al carajo(?), graciasdenada :3. He leído _Ciudad de Cenizas_ y _Ciudad de Hueso_ y OMG, ¡están Awesomes! Anyways, esto es para mi espo Flippy Skitty Black aka Mel, porque se que ella desea un Jace/Alec. (¡Joder, tienes que llegar xD), y para mi otra espo, Annie, aka Cafesitodeldia.

»**Nota 2**: Mel, esto va en agradecimiento al Mini-OS: 'Pieces'. Muchas gracias, me encantó, fue Awesome :3.

* * *

**Dreams**

« You're so beautiful, but you don't even try.  
Modesty is so hard to find. »

-

Gruñes cuando sientes sus labios colisionar bruscamente con los tuyos. Y esto es tan inmoral…

Pero te importa un carajo.

Tus labios se mueven tímidamente, pero Jace insiste. Y eso te enloquece. Pero es que no puedes creer que esto esté pasando.

¿Cuántas veces, Alec? ¿Cuántas veces soñaste con esto? ¿Cuántas veces te has despertado a mitad de la noche a tomar duchas frías? Y es que innumerables veces ha sido esto una fantasía que te cuesta creer que sea real.  
Pero, milagrosamente, lo es.

Correspondes fieramente al beso, provocando gruñidos y pequeños gemidos por parte de Jace. Tus manos recorren su rubio cabello mientras las de él te acercan a su cuerpo, apisonándote contra la pared de su pulcro dormitorio. Gimes al sentir su miembro tenso.

Sientes el tuyo igual.  
Ansías tanto arrancarte los pantalones…

Sus leguas comienzan a entrelazarse sin pena y sientes la suya fundirse con la tuya, y mientras esos músculos bailan danzas complicadas, aprovechas y escurres tus manos por debajo de la playera de dormir de tu compañero. Él se estremece y te imita, pero él es más agresivo. Rasga tu playera y escurre sus manos por toda tu espalada. Tú eres más delicado y se la sacas a tirones, mientras tocas todo lo que puedes en el proceso.

Los besos aumentan de nivel.  
Más complicados, más intensos. Mejores.

Joder, exquisitos.

Tratan de ser más silenciosos. Las paredes del Instituto son testigos del deseo de ambos, pero temen que alguien los escuche.

— ¿Te gusta esto, Alec? —pregunta con voz ronca.  
Logras asentir.

— ¿Acaso no es esto con lo que siempre has soñado? —su voz aún es ronca, pero sabes que se está burlando.

Tus jadeos aumentan, mientras el sonríe con malicia. Y te das cuenta: él lo sabe.  
Hace mucho que lo sabe.  
_Bastardo._

— Me gustaría que, por tan sólo una vez, Jace… —logras decir—, seas modesto.

Suelta una risita.  
— _Sueñas_, Alec.

Pero ahora eso no importa. Las ropas vuelan por todos lados. Las manos tratan de tocar todo, de abarcar cada centímetro. Con los dedos recorres sus numerosas marcas, haciéndolo temblar.

Bajas por su cintura, mientras besas la piel desnuda. Jace suelta quejidos, y eso te gusta.

Las caricias y los mordiscos son constantes. Ambos gimen en el oído del otro. No quieres que pare, y él no lo hará. Porque sabe que has soñado con esto durante mucho… y quiere hacerlo durar.

Los dedos tocan lo inhibido, mientras los labios vagan y besan lo que no es debido.  
Fugaces mordidas, frenéticos jadeos e incontables tirones de cabellos

Comienza ese choque incesante de caderas, aquel que te enciende la sangre. Tu legua moja los labios de Jace, y tus ojos azules se encuentran con los leonados de Jace.

Gritos ahogados en los besos del otro, gimoteos bajos. Se dejan correr mientras ambos beben hasta la última gota del jugo prohibido del edén.

Ambos se dejan caer ante las potentes sensaciones del potente orgasmo, ese que los consume completamente, haciéndolos consientes tan sólo uno del otro.

Y entonces, despiertas. Despiertas y sabes que ha sido tan solo otro sueño, pues estás recostado en tu cama, sudoroso y excitado. Y mientras te diriges hacia el baño y comienza a correr el agua de la ducha, y te repites _«Mierda, tan sólo otro sueño»,_ sabes que nunca pasará.

Porque tan sólo son eso, _sueños_.  
Unos sucios y deliciosos _sueños_.

* * *

Ok, bitches. Espero les haya gustado :3

Mel, ojalá sea lo sufiecientemente bueno u_u Recuerda que te amo, espo3.

~Au revoir, ma chères.  
+ Lee.


End file.
